1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of injection devices having an automated shield for covering the needle after an injection, and specifically the invention is directed to a safety pen needle having an extended hub.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art teaches various safety shield systems adapted for use with a medication pen. Examples of passive shielding systems include those described in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2011/0288491 and 2011/0257603, which are incorporated by reference. Typically, the penetration depth of the needle in a shielded medication pen is defined by the distance from the needle tip to the distal end of an outer sleeve, which forms an outer periphery of the device. The inventor has explored a pen needle shield system in which the injection depth of the needle is defined without reference to the position of the outer sleeve.